Resident Evil: New Breed
by Derrick Mathison
Summary: A new strain of virus being developed at the Umbrella Corp. under Wesker's orders. Can Chris once again stop the new strain of virus?
1. Prologue

Resident Evil

By: Derrick Mathison

Authors Note: First off, I own no rights to the Resident Evil franchise, not that there was any suspicion of that, but just letting all of you know that. Secondly, this is purely fiction in its purest form; this story is non-canon, so if your one of those purists don't bother reading this, as it will only anger you into leaving a bad review, if your going to leave a bad review go ahead and do it though I can take it. Third, and final note, this is my first work. That doesn't mean I'm asking to be handled gently, its just a little FYI.

Prologue

"Are you sure it will be entirely undetectable?" said a deep, intimidating voice.

"Yes" the other man replied, barely audible in the expansive, dimly lit room.

"And when will Sample Phase be completed?" this time sounding scarcely more excited.

"The product will be ready for full scale usage in one to two weeks tops."

There was a silence as both men stared at each other, one evaluating and the other trying not to be seen.

"Good, now I want to remind you, if any information is leaked about this project and you break Umbrella Corp. contract."

"Sir, please believe me I would never"

"Do not interrupt me Mr. Birkin." He spoke very casually, but his voice sounded far more threatening than before

"As I was saying, if you breach contract I will make sure you never see the light of day again, and are first in line for all further experimentation, legal, or not."

Another silence.

"Understood?"

"Yes sir, Mr. Wesker, sir." Birkin piped up.

"Good, then leave and continue your research."

Birkin quickly rose from his chair and walked hurriedly out of the room, closing the door behind him. He didn't realize how nervous he had always gotten around Mr. Wesker; he just realized how sweaty he had gotten being interrogated, and how cool it actually was. He personally didn't like Mr. Wesker, but Birkin had a job to do, and if he decided not to, Wesker would have him and his family killed, and he would simply be replaced by the next man in line, and that is how Wesker used his power.

Mr. Birkin walked into an empty elevator and pressed the first and third button simultaneously. The doors slid closed and the elevator began its long decent into the basement of Umbrella Corp. where the companies true colors were seen and what it would be known for if any of Wesker's plans are to succeed.

The elevator came to a halt, and the doors slid open.

"Sub Basement level 3"

Was all that the elevator said. Birkin stepped out and proceeded down the middle aisle, all the while test tubes were being mixed and stirred and chemicals were being added and removed by people in white hazard suits.

Birkin kept walking until he got to a door which read, "Research and Development" in plain black text. The doors glided open for him, and he stepped into his own hazard suit. He approached a man standing next to a large cage full of five monkeys; his nametag said C. Poorman, Birkin approached him,

"Have you made any progress Poorman?" Birkin spoke through his microphone.

"Oh yeah, watch this."

Poorman lifted his left arm, the monkeys all lifted their left arm, he lowered it then lifted it quickly, the monkeys followed, in perfect synchronization not missing a beat.

"Watch this" said Poorman with such delight in his voice. "The fat dog jumped over the lazy dog"

To Birkin's surprise the monkeys all said the sentence at the exact same time.

"How are you doing that? Have you injected a control plaga?"

"Nope" Poorman said with a smile "It's this little thing right here" he said, pointing to his ear. "It's a crystal found in the Ndipaya caves by out archeology teams. Just got it last night and we found out what it was for in not time at all."

The rest of Poorman's explanation drifted off while Birkin was trying to think about what he should do with this incredible discovery. Tell Wesker and doom the world, or get rid of Poorman and the rest of the team.

Birkin's fear of Wesker got the best of him in the end, and the next day his report was on Wesker's desk, with a list of most plausible applications at the top of the page.

ENDING NOTES: This chapter to me seems to drag a bit, but I think it was kind of necessary, just to flesh out the details of what the crystal mixed with The Plaga could do to people, and yes I know Poorman is a dumb name.


	2. Chapter 1: The Flight

Chapter 1: The Flight 

By: Derrick Mathison

Chris slowly opened his eyes, examining his surroundings. He was startled at the fact he didn't recognize where he was. He was laying in a comfortable bed, en route to his next assignment. An outbreak of what was simply a mild case of the Bubonic Plague in a rural German town. As a new inductee of the B.S.A.A. (Bioterrorism Security Assessment) it was his responsibility to inspect possible bio-terrorist attacks.

Chris sat up slowly, still a bit sore from the previous days exercises. He lumbered over to his drawer and slid it open, grabbing his B.S.A.A. issued shirt. He slid it on over his head and stepped out of his room. A static voice rang in the metal hull.

"We are going to be experiencing some mild turbulence Mr. Redfield."

"Damn, I hate turbulence." Chris muttered to no one but himself.

Chris walked cautiously up to the cockpit and nodded to his new partner, Joshua Erickson.

"Good morning Chris." Josh said in a monotonous, unenthusiastic voice.

"'Morning Josh." Chris said back in the same tone.

Chris took a seat opposite of Josh.

"We will be arriving in Vorsicht, Germany in roughly 45 minutes to an hour."

Chris and Josh nodded.

"This you first time out Chrissy?" Josh said with a mild amusement.

"Yeah," Chris replied in a forced chuckle.

"Don't worry, we get crap assignments like this all the time, we'll be in and out in no time flat." Josh said matter of factly.

"So then we just wasted a trip then?"

"Basically."

They all just sat there listening to the rare comm. Static and the roaring whistle of the jet engines. Chris reclined his chair trying in one final attempt to get a moments rest, he could never sleep on a plane. Chris had just closed his eyes when

"CHRIS! WAKE UP DAMMIT!"

Chris opened his eyes.

"I wasn't even asleep… CALM DOWN!"

Josh was still shaking Chris like a madman.

"What are you talking about you were snoring! We gotta GO!"

Chris sat up and immediately fell forward out of his chair. The plane was falling towards the earth.

"Holy shit! LET'S GO!" Yelled Chris in a frenzy.

Chris and Josh laid stomach down on the floor of the plane and began to climb slowly up it, dodging luggage and weapons along the way.

"We've got to get to the parachutes!" Yelled Josh in a barely audible voice. Chris nodded and resumed climbing. His fingers were already straining to hold him to the cold metal floor grate. After a few seconds of climbing Chris heard an explosion and looked up, only to find a chunk of metal hurdling towards him. Chris let go of the grate and began to fall.

"CHRIS!" Josh screamed in panic.

Josh reached out his hand and grabbed Chris' falling hand just in time. Chris began to slip but Josh strained with every fiber in his being to pull Chris up. In one great effort he pulled Chris back up to the metal grate.

"Thanks Josh, you saved my life." Chris said in an inaudible yell. But Josh knew what Chris had said.

Suddenly a loud shattering noise caught their attention. Chris felt a strange sensation and looked down; the window to the plane had shattered. They were free falling from inside the plane. Rising up as the plane fell down, was an amazing sensation, except for the fact that they were so close to death. Chris and Josh looked at each other as they began to float up the plane until they reached the parachutes. They put them on their backs with surprising delicacy giving the current state they were in.

Then they started the trip back down, pulling themselves closer and closer to their salvation. But now they were getting dangerously close to impact. Chris jumped out as soon as the door opened and there were a few seconds where all Chris could hear was the wind howling into his ears. Chris pulled the rip cord and he felt much calmer as his velocity slowed. He saw the plane falling, but something was wrong. Joshes parachute had caught on the tail end of the plane.

All Chris could do was watch helplessly as the man who saved his life moments ago, fell to his demise.


End file.
